Holiday from hell
by ThisKittyHasClaws94
Summary: two friends Katy and Keeley are on their way to the airport for a holiday when they suddenly get sucked into the horrific world of Resident evil 4, but what happens when Chris and Leon are here to save the day? will they survive? this is not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is basically a oc gets sucked into game land because that's just pure awesome ^^ this is the introduction, I shall try my best to write and update as often as my brain will let me ^^ most of this plot will be from myself of course but some ideas are from the creative imagination of 'Yurei Hanatsuki' who is writing a great devil may cry fic, check it out! :)

Chapter one/prologue:

In the middle of nowhere, well actually in Europe lay a small village which was eerily quiet and deserted apart from a chicken or cow here and there. Not too far away in the village church stood a rather tall man with a black beard, bald head and dressed in a long black trench coat. "Soon everything will be put in place" he said to himself darkly before addressing the smaller man beside him "Be prepared for the outsiders" the other man grunted in response and made his way back to the village to get ready for any human intruders who showed up so him and the others could do what chief Mendez told them so and make the humans regret their visit.

"Hurry up!" yelled Katy impatiently as she waited for her British friend Keeley to hurry the hell up and finish packing. Katy is an eighteen year old with chocolate brown eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair and pale skin.

"I can't hurry and remember things with you yelling at me!" Keeley whined as she threw clothes in random directions to find what she was looking for; Keeley was a year older than Katy and had black curly hair and brown eyes. They were both taking a vacation to Europe which they had been planning for years, now that they finally had the money they were going to leave and enjoy every minute of it.

"We aren't moving there, you don't have to take the whole house! Godammit you would take your Leon Kennedy figure if you could" she joked throwing things in a rucksack that may be useful including Keeley's flashlight.

"Who said I couldn't?" Keeley gasped picking up her miniature Leon "you'll keep us safe wont you Leon" she asked playfully as If he was alive and could answer her question.

"Ohh please, Chris is coming so we don't need Leon" Katy poked out her tongue.

When Keeley was packed and ready they loaded their luggage in the car boot and buckled up ready for their journey, little did they know, this journey may be their last.

authors note: Meh! its short but just a small introduction, this is my first proper story so please let me know how im doing without any flames ^^ thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I have been stressful lately due to sucky life stuff and being ill . anyhow here it is ^^

Chapter 2:

The motorway was deserted since it was so early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. Katy was driving peacefully whilst Keeley tried her best to read the map which would direct them to large airport where they would happily board their flight. "Um, Katy you're going the wrong way" Katy frowned and shook her head at Keeley for not being so good at reading maps and giving clear directions.

"Well we haven't passed any signs, so how can we be lost?" Katy took a quick glance out the window seeing the same strangely shaped tree they saw about half hour ago "I swear that tree is an exact replica of one I have already seen, it has the same lump sticking out the side" maybe they had been going round in circles? She thought, no this road was dead straight and only went one way.

"The next sign should be showing up soon" Keeley replied as calm as she could but sensed something wrong, she had suffered from anxiety ever since she became a teenager and worried enough to drive herself and others crazy. She was snapped from her thoughts when the car slowed down and came to a halt. "Um, Kate, why have we stopped?" they were surrounded by nothing but road and trees on either side.

"Kee we've been travelling for at least an hour now, and we haven't come across signs or anything!" Keeley took another look around her and anxiety creeping up on her; she hated being lost with no direction.

"Maybe we should go and find some help" suggested Keeley looking at the map again which was not helping them at all.

"Well I don't fancy hiking through a forest and risk missing our flight but I guess we don't have a choice" Katy opened the door and whilst grabbing a bag full of food and water in case of emergency Keeley removed herself from the car and checked out the forest to their left.

"I guess we'll try this side first, it looks dark down their Kate" she said almost in a whisper but Kate heard her perfectly since it was so silent around them apart from their own breathing.

"We'll take the flashlight" Katy found the flashlight buried in Keeley's stuff and then walked over to her "here you go chicken shit" she teased, Keeley wasn't afraid of the dark, she was just afraid of what could be lurking in it. Twigs snapped under their feet and branches scratched their legs which were thankfully covered by their jeans.

"Kate! I think I see something" Keeley almost shouted gleefully in relief as she aimed her flashlight through a gap in the trees revealing what looked like the side of a small cottage or farmhouse. The house happened to be only a little addition to a small village.

"Hey, there is someone we can ask" Keeley pointed at a man who had his back to them in the front garden of one of the small houses, she thought the village reminded her of something but shook her head before she got too curious.

"Excuse me sir" Katy said politely but the man carried on raking the soil "Um, sorry to bother you sir but we wondered if you…." Katy stopped talking when he suddenly started shouting at them in some gibberish of a language.

"Whoa man! Calm down!" Keeley said angrily until she noticed a reflection in the window showing lots of men and women behind them with a menacing glare on all their faces. The people all started barking madly at them, they were holding kitchen cutlery and sharp gardening tools. "uhhhhh maybe we should leave now" Keeley whispered in Kate's ear, the situation fascinated and frightened her, for some reason she felt like she had been through this before but this was certainly not Déjà vu.

""we are going to run to that house their" whispered Kate nodding her head in the direction of the house they passed when they came out the forest "on one, two, three!" they ran whilst dodging several attacks and headed for the thankfully empty house, they quickly slammed the door "Kee! Help me push this" she shouted and they both began pushing cupboards and shelves in front of the windows and doors as the crazy people tried getting inside.

"Kate! This all feels too familiar" Keeley yelled over the banging and shouting outside "I'm noy crazy, but you've have played resident evil right?" Katy laughed nervously at Keeley.

"Are you kidding? It's just a video game keeley! These people are just trying to scare us" she replied desperately as she pushed herself up against the furniture which wobbled violently behind her before they both heard the dreadful sound of a chainsaw.

Authors note: and that is what we call a cliffhanger my friends ;) please R&R :D will update asap and hopefully the next chapter should be longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: woo I'm back with another update :3 I do normally update ad least every three days unless I'm busy or distracted, I was distracted yesterday by locking the butler in the freezer in tomb raider two xD anyhow here is the next chapter :) p.s if you are wondering why I put the dialogue in sentances it is because I have been told a lot that it is easier to read.

Chapter 3:

Keeley moved near a small gap in the wall to see a man with what looked like a potato sack on his head with two eye holes walking towards the house wielding a deadly chainsaw. "A chainsaw! Are you shitting me?" she yelled in terror as the man got closer.

"Oh shit, crap, bullshit, fuck!" complained Kate as she struggled with Keeley to keep the crazies out.

"What should we….." before Keeley could finish her sentence the chainsaw began to cut through the door luckily missing them both by only an inch or two, screaming they both ran for the stairs which allowed the crazies to make their way inside.

"Shit! What do we do?" shouted Kate as she looked around the upstairs room in a blind panic, but both Keeley and Kate knew this was no time to let their anxiety get the better of them.

"Window" Keeley replied, so they rushed to the window and unlatched it, they climbed onto the roof hearing the chainsaw growing closer "Kate, I don't fancy being chopped up sushi" the sound of the chainsaw was enough to make Keeley just jump of the roof and be done with herself but no way in hell was she letting this maniac freak ruin her holiday.

"We need to find some sort of weapon" Katy said as she looked around desperately "There!" she pointed at something sticking up from the ground which seemed to be a shovel. Without further hesitation Keeley jumped of the roof and landed on a pile of straw and hay followed by Kate before they heard the upstairs window smash.

"Heh, dumbass's" Kate smirked until she saw chainsaw guy come out the building holding his weapon up like a menace.

"Hey fuckface!" Keeley shouted and threw a rock the size of her fist at his head causing him to turn his attention to her, they both agreed to Kate throwing some more rocks and random objects at him until Keeley could get close enough to attack with the shovel without him turning her into mince meat.

"Come on Butt face!" Kate shouted in frustration as the man didn't even flinch at anything that was hitting him, meanwhile the other crazies were making their way back down the stairs.

Whilst the chainsaw man was distracted by Kate, keeley cautiously got closer and swung the shovel and whilst aiming for his head she accidently hit the chainsaw out of his grip which surprisingly gave them luck when he dropped it onto his own foot causing it to cut the end of his foot off. To their delight he staggered giving Keeley the opportunity to hit him in the face so he fell onto the floor with his missing toes, Kate finally brought the chainsaw down onto his neck so it slowly removed his head as blood splattered all over poor Kate.

"WOO! High five" Kate said feeling victorious but Keeley did not return the gesture as other attackers surrounded them. Keeley and Kate weren't going to run this time so with the weapons they had, they stunned and killed the rest of the remaining villagers till they were all down and certainly not getting back up. Before they could relax more villagers appeared but had not yet noticed the twosome giving them a chance to silently but quickly move and hide in the nearest building.

"This is a nightmare, right?" Keeley whispered as they both sat down and leant against a wall out of breath.

"Unfortunately, no" Kate whispered back and her eyes widened when the floor just outside the door crunched under heavy boots. Then the loud noise of a church bell rang throughout the village causing the villagers to mutter words that were not English before they shuffled mindlessly towards a big stone door which must lead to the source of the noise.

"Holy mother crap, I remember this" Keeley said half excited and freaked out.

"What the hell are you talking about kee?"Sighed Katy as she watched out the window to make sure the crazies were truly gone.

"Kate, stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about" Kate turned and looked at Keeley, blood specs still covering her face.

"Kee, yes this is all very similar to resident evil four but that is just a video game, these people are just probably resident evil four obsessed and really don't like visitors, it is just a coincidence" Keeley didn't respond, if Kate didn't believe her then maybe, if more things came their way which she of course hoped would not the maybe, just maybe Kate wouldn't look at her like she was a crazy baboon.

"Hey, our bags" she said breaking the ice and opened the door slowly, all her senses ready for any danger, Keeley quickly grabbed their bags and ran back inside, they camped out until they could think of a better plan.

The villagers would surely be back after their little church session.

Authors note: I really am sorry if this is short or a disappointment D: but I am taking my time with this story since I don't like to rush and jump into it too fast, please review me what you think, even if it isn't a good point because I like to know what readers want ^^ I don't want reviews for attention xD it is nice to know what your readers think and want :) thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

This chapter is probably short but I thought I would post it now anyway since I get distracted over the weekend xD thank you to people who have reviewed so far ^^ oh and I forgot to mention this is all completely made up in my mind, yes recognizable characters and scenes do appear/happen but see it as a completely different story.

Disclaimer: keep forgetting to do this -_- I do not own resident evil 'sad face'

Chapter 4:

Ashley Graham sobbed in the corner as the stranger slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside before leaving. What do they want from me? She thought as the room suddenly felt damp and cold, she hugged her own legs for comfort and sobbed some more, somehow hoping that somebody would rescue her.

_Meanwhile_

Keeley and Kate were searching the small house for any useful items; they found a few useful kitchen knives, a small square tin and some medical equipment in a cupboard under the stained sink. "Kee, pass me the bandages and medicine please" Katy had an idea for storage that seemed to work out just fine, she stored the medical supplies in the square tin, clipped it shut and stuffed it into Keeley's back pack. "Leon we could really use your help right now" Kate smirked taking out the figure and teasing.

"If only he were real" Keeley sighed taking the figure from Kate and placing him in her back jean pocket so his arms hung out for support.

"I think you would scare him away with your crazy love obsession" Kate joked and stood up "let's get a move on" they checked to make sure the coast was clear and made their way cautiously back to the car arrived in, but to their dismay the tires had been badly slashed and they had no spares. "Fuck!" Kate shouted angrily stomping her foot.

"What are they playing at?" Keeley asked trying to stay calm before she lost her cool too.

"We have to go back" Kate turned back to the forest

"What! Are you mad? They'll kill us!" Keeley stood their frozen in confusion.

"It's either that or we walk down this really long road that never seems to end" Kate was crazily right; they had to find another way out, even if it meant sneaking through a village full of nutcases. They stopped before a large stone door with some kind of insignia engraved onto it "So, how do we open it?" Kate asked herself.

"I think we slide it, here help me push" Keeley was indeed correct with her nerdy video game knowledge, with all the strength they could give; they pushed the door open revealing a narrow curved pathway.

"Ready Kee?" Kate asked

"Ready when you are" she replied and they began their adventurous journey down the pathway to anywhere. When they were about halfway they were startled by a loud rumble behind them which turned out to be a very large boulder rolling directly towards them. Without a word they ran for their lives with the boulder not far behind them, Kate pushed herself into Keeley so they were both wedged safely in a small hole in the wall and watched the boulder roll past and crash of the path curve into a large lake causing a splash.

"Now that was close!" Keeley said through deep breaths and wide eyes.

"I guess we're not safe anywhere we go" Kate replied and they carried on their journey feeling alert and paranoid, still unaware of the danger up ahead.

Authors note: cliff hanger haha! ;D will post the next chapter asap :)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Really sorry for the delay D: I got caught up in life problems and distracted by final fantasy 7 xD I think I'm becoming obsessed with how amazingly beautiful the characters look and have begun collecting the figures as well as the games and wall scrolls of cloud and sephiroth who I am pretty much in love with xD anyway! Here is the next chapter! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from resident evil!

Chapter 5:

The churchyard was extremely eerie, several gravestones were spread out along the lawn and the path they had been walking on curved around the grass, through an already opened gate and up to the church doors. The gravel crunched slightly under their feet as they made their way up the path to investigate the inside of the church, hoping the inside would be deserted and crazy murderer free.

"urg, this place is uber creepy" complained Keeley as a crow landed on a gravestone nearby.

"Tell me about it" Kate shooed the crow away but it just landed back on the same stone "damn bird" she cursed.

"I hope there's no freaky cult or something inside" they reached the door but unfortunately it was locked "typical!" Keeley said angrily.

"Maybe there's another way?" Kate hopped of the steps and made her way behind the church with Keeley jogging to keep up. Through another gate they came to some sort of small pillar holding a puzzle, inside the hollow centre were symbols that made something that looked like a clock. "Guess we have to try this" Kate stated as she began turning the clock hand which could only make three movements after lighting a symbol up. After some complicated movements they finally got three symbols to glow and something opened up in the centre revealing a strange stone key which must be for the door so Katy placed it in her bag for safe keepings in case any danger popped out of nowhere. To their frustration the gate behind them closed and locked so they were now stuck inside the small back church yard.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Keeley cursed loudly, but then she had an idea, picking up a stone she fount that was a good fit for the hollow opening where they received the key she replaced with the stone and luckily the idea worked. They successfully used the key and opened the church door stepping inside to find it empty and quiet. The inside was defiantly not any regular church, it had the weird symbols on the walls, after completing another annoying puzzle they suddenly heard someone calling for help behind another door inside the church.

"HEEELLLPPP!" it sounded like a young girl, Kate untied the chainsaw from her backpack and after telling the person to step back she tore through the door with the chainsaw which revealed a small room with nothing but wooden chairs and random objects. "Please don't kill me" the girl cried as she hid in a corner covering her head like a child would with a blanket.

"We're not here to … oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kate said surprised as the girls clothes and appearance became too familiar.

"No way!" shouted Keeley when she saw Ashley Graham, a character she couldn't stand, in fact Ashley was the one who put her off playing Resident evil 4 sometimes.

"Keeley, be nice now" whispered Kate "Ashley we should probably leave here now, I'm Kate and this is Keeley" she said crouching down so she was level with her.

"How, how do you know my name?" asked Ashley.

"We'll explain later, we are here to help" replied Kate calmly, Kate wasn't too keen on Ashley either but she couldn't just leave her as dead meat. Keeley was sulking a little when they made their way down the ladder to the main floor of the church which made Kate smile.

"Ahh there you are, my little puppets" said a voice from behind them.

"Ohhhhh dear" Keeley said when she recognized the man who was wearing a long hooded cloak and was holding a disturbing looking staff.

"My name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine….. Religious community" he said calmly observing the three of them.

"Religious my ass! What do you want?" Kate asked impatiently.

"The girl of course" he said glancing at Ashley "And to demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power, no longer will the United States think they can police the world forever, so we kidnapped the president's daughter in order to give her our power, and then send her back" he smiled slightly, what a creepy bastard.

"Kate, I think they shot something in my neck" Ashley whispered from behind her.

"So let me guess, you're about to tell us that you just planted her a little gift?" Keeley said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, you're a brave and mysterious one aren't you" Saddler was eyeing Keeley with some sort of satisfaction on his ugly, old face.

A pair of hooded men appeared, each carrying a flaming crossbow. Kate and Keeley each grabbed one of Ashley's hands and ran, crashing through the stained glass window and out of the church. Outside the rain was falling, Ashley lay on the ground for a moment then looked at them in fear.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Kate's response was as much for her own ears as for Ashley's.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it" Heading eastward from the church they somehow fended off a wave of villagers with Ashley awkwardly cowering behind them. As they made it over a suspension bridge they saw a crowd of villagers assembling before them. A torch wielding mob was also coming up on them from behind. They dove for the shelter of a nearby cabin, where they were addressed by a very familiar, Latino man with shoulder length black hair.

"Well, hello senoritas" he greeted in a way he belied to be a charming fashion, It was Luis from the game, a laid back sort of man who helped Leon on several occasions.

Oh my god!" Keeley screeched half excited and scared of the situation outside.

"Ohh am I that handsome Senorita?" he smirked "Hey! Pretty boy and big guy, come down here!" they heard someone coming down the stairs beside Luis, when the people came into view Keeley and Kate both stared open mouthed.

"Leon" Keeley gasped and almost fell over and looked as though she may be having a fangasm.

"Chris" Kate said in a dazed voice, Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy looked at each other with suspicion on their handsome faces, where did these girls come from? And how an earth did they know their names and rescue Ashley before them?

Authors note: Finally getting to the good parts of the story ^^ 'sigh' if only Leon really was real, and Chris if you're a fan girl of him :P will update again ASAP! Please check out 'welcome to hell, I mean Fortuna' which is a devil may cry story by 'Yurei Hanatsuki' which also includes the oc's Keeley and Kate ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, there may be times where I delay my updates but I promise to never abandon the story ^^

Chapter 6:  
The silence was becoming awkward but thankfully Luis broke the silence in a not so much charming way "I see the president has equipped his daughter with ballistics too" Leon closed his eyes, ashamed of Luis's way of breaking the ice.

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing, who are you?" Ashley spoke up flustered and offended from Luis's comment.

"Excuse me, your highness, perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first, before asking someone his name?"Even at a time like this, he was so laid back.

"Her name is Ashley Graham, w were supposed to be rescuing her but it looks like someone got their first" said Leon before focusing his attention on Kate and Keeley "so who might you be?" Kate sighed at Keeley's dumbfounded expression and stepped forward.

"The names Kate" she extended her arm in which Leon accepted "and this, is Keeley" Leon gazed at the raven haired girl who looked like she would catch fire any minute with the amount of blush in her cheeks.

"Um h, hi" she stuttered nervously and shook hands with Leon and Chris too, Leon fount her voice to be a pleasant sound and noticed her accent was British. He also found himself staring at her like a fool and cleared his throat before anyone noticed.

"Look" said Ashley before anything else could be said between the survivors, torchlight was flickering through the windows. The villagers had surrounded the hut, preparing to make their move.

"Upstairs now!" shouted Chris to the girls.

Chris and Luis stood next to Leon ready for the villagers entry, Leon and Chris both had their pistols whilst Luis got his old army pistol at the ready "Okay…. Its game time" he said before the villagers pounded on the door and poured in through the windows, Leon heard ladders being raised to the upper floor and didn't hesitate to run upstairs to protect the women. They were coming in, in waves from any point they could, but the two men downstairs held their own whilst Leon helped deal with the upstairs battle.

"You alright?" he asked as he stood beside Keeley who was hitting villagers off the ladder with her shovel.

"I, I think so" she looked frightened which didn't surprise him but she managed to fight of the crazy villagers well enough with her only melee weapon.

"Where's Ashley?" Keeley nodded her head towards a wooden wardrobe "Thanks for saving her, almost finished my whole job for me" Leon joked causing her to blush at his handsome smile.

At last a bell rang… no was it just thunder? The footsteps began moving away and the torch flame receded into the distance. As Leon lowered his gun Keeley turned to him.

"What do we do now?" he noticed her tuck a curl behind her ear.

"How's that bridge you crossed?" he replied whilst Katy was trying to convince Ashley to come out of her hiding place.

"It's out, so I guess we move on another way right?" Leon nodded, impressed by her thinking and courage.

"I'm just going downstairs to speak with the others, will you be alright?" she nodded her head smiling at his concern.

"No use, she won't come out" Kate said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Dumbass" whispered Keeley to herself

"Hey, don't mention anything about video games, just play cool, for now" Kate whispered before Chris, Luis and Leon appeared.

"You fight pretty well, where did you come from?" asked Chris, not noticing Kate secretly checking out his well defined torso and arms, holy crap the guy was ripped with muscle!

"Um, well, we were looking for directions and got attacked by one of those crazy ass villagers, then our tires were slashed so we had no choice but to look around for another way I guess" once Kate finished her explanation Chris pulled out a combat knife from his boot.

"here, not much but that chainsaw won't last long" Kate stuffed the knife in her boot and decided to discard the chainsaw anyway since it was a total mess, full of body bits and all. After finally getting stupid Ashley out of the wardrobe the moved out the door, but Luis was out of sight. The night fog was creeping in all around them.

Author's note: Apologies if its short but I'm typing the next chapter up as we speak ^^ sorry if there is actually any Ashely fans, I simply cannot stand that pathetic excuse of pixels -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: ok so expect maybe some awkward hand touching or moments from our beloved characters over the next few chapters since I don't want it to be all soppy too soon! I may write a final fantasy fic after this since I'm obsessed with the games *_* please pm if you have any requests ^^ thoughts are in bold

Disclaimer: keep forgetting dammit D: I do not own anything apart from Keeley and Kate who is technically owned by Yurei Hanatsuki x)

Chapter 7:

The five survivors walked in the night thunder storm looking for shelter. That's when they saw him, a short looking man wearing a black hooded cloak with purple cloth covering his entire face apart from his mouth. Keeley knew who it was immediately and began walking towards him only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked frowning.

""Um, I" looking at Kate shaking her head I did not know what to say "he hasn't attacked us and might know something" I mentally patted myself on the back for my non suspicious answer.

"Hmmm" Leon strides towards the mysterious man who opened his cloak, revealing impressive weapons.

"Welcome" he said showing off his collection of ammo, weapons and healing items. Whilst Chris and Leon bargained with the merchant and Ashley asked the poor guys a ton of questions, Kate and Keeley took the opportunity to discuss things, well more like gossip about the guys.

"I can't believe all this is really happening right now" whispered Kate as they both sat on a log nearby; she was dreamily watching Chris trying out things before purchasing.

"I know right, oh my god, his ass is heavenly" Keeley replied as they watched Leon bend over to tie his boot lace, then he looked in their direction when they began giggling, he shook his head smiling even though he wasn't quite sure what was so funny.

"I think before w move on we need to teach you something about guns" Kate had to kick keeley's foot before Leon caught her staring like a madwoman. Chris and Leon carved a stick man onto a nearby tree and agreed to try and also teach Ashley some defense moves or something useful. No matter how much she tried Kate always had trouble with her aim, even in video games.

"I think I would rather just to melee weapons" she sighed which earned a chuckle from Chris causing the butterflies in her stomach to awaken. **Dammit, why am I getting all flustered over a man who is probably a figment of my imagination, made out of pixels and me and Keeley are actually asleep in an asylum due to our crazy, obsessive minds!.**

Meanwhile Keeley felt as though she may melt when Leon was holding his hands over hers from behind, aiming the gun with her, **he is just helping Keeley, this is defiantly not intimate or personal so don't get all jellified now! Ohhhh is that cologne, damn he smells so sexy, dammit!**

"Now, try and get the head" he directed, letting go of her hands to her disappointment. Keeley impressed Leon again when her shot was very close to the stick man's head on her first try. "Wow, took me a long time to get that close in training" he said scratching the back of his neck. They all got tooled up apart from Ashley who is obviously unreliable with a weapon and would probably hit one of the good guys instead. Keeley had two pistols in a holster resting at her thighs and a combat knife. Kate had two machetes and a the knife Chris gave her, the guys both had a shotgun, rifle and a load of other useful items stacked evenly upon them.

They began moving, when they stumbled upon a suspicious looking building. Leon told Chris to stay outside with the others, then he opened the iron door and went in. inside it looked like a slaughter house.

"We have to do something before…." Kate covered Keeley's mouth before Chris heard her.

"We have to pretend we don't know remember" she whispered through gritted teeth, then they heard some serious commotion inside.

Authors note: sorry for the cliff hanger but it just felt right to end the chapter there, and my hands are killing me xD


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: sorry for the wait, I should be able to update more now since I have sorted my personal life out and kicked a certain jerk to the kerb, go me! ^^ I would have updated last night but I was tired and today I was busy seeing the new G.I joe with the hot ass ninja stormshadow ;D I'm not saying this because I want attention but please leave me some feedback so I know people are interested, otherwise it kills my motivation to continue the story, thank you! :)

Chapter 8:

Keeley did not hesitate to bolt towards the door to aid Leon but was stopped by Chris's large arm in front of her.

"I'll check" he said in a serious tone, Keeley had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything that may insult the agent. When Chris forced open the door, they all saw Leon in the hands of a tall man in a black trench coat. The man threw Leon through the air and then approached him, with his right hand raised. Leon dodged the blow and kicked over one of the metal drums, gasoline flooded out of it onto the floor, pooling around the man's feet.

"Hasta Luego" he shouted before Chris fired into the fuel, sparking a wreath of flame at the man's feet. The blaze burned higher engulfing his trench coat as Leon stood beside Chris. The drum canister exploded with a deafening roar. At the centre of the inferno, the man's body underwent a bizarre transformation; his tattered torso began to rise, supported on an elongated spinal column. Two scorpion tail-like protrusions burst from his back. It was as if there had been something inside him that was only now showing its true form.

As he neared, the group took their distance from the mutated man which was now merely a monster. Keeley, Chris and Leon fired a series of shots at the monsters spinal column. The spine snapped under the force of the assault, leaving the monster toppled on the burning floor in two broken pieces.

Unfortunately, it was not over yet. A black shadow leaped from the flames, the mutated upper half, using the protrusions on its back it dangled from the rafters, looking down at them with lifeless eyes. It flew down thrusting out with one of its scorpion tails, Keeley winced in pain as the tip grazed her side, Leon dived and pushed her out of further damaged and unloaded his payload onto him. With a final roar of agony, it stopped moving for good. Looking at his inhuman visage Leon recalled the words that the monster known as Mendez had spoken.

"You carry the same blood as us" those words seemed to linger in the back of his mind, hearing a whimper from underneath him snapped him from his haunting thoughts.

"Sorry" he said, kneeling beside Keeley "let me see that" she flinched at first but then nervously allowed him to examine the flesh wound which was just under the side of her bra.

Kate immediately pulled out the first aid kit, giving it to Leon before she explored the small building with Chris; Ashley was doing her usual sobbing in the corner.

"You did pretty well back there" Leon made conversation as he cleaned up Keeley's nasty wound.

"T,Thanks" Keeley replied through gritted teeth "Ow, Ow!" she complained when some sort of antiseptic was dabbed on her aching side.

"I'm sorry" Leon apologized as he begun to stick bandages over the wound "so, Keeley what did you do before all this?" Keeley guessed he was referring to careers; Kate was also getting the same treatment from Chris.

"Well I'm eighteen years old, I have a natural affinity for history and science, I have a mild knowledge of Latin and I'm loyal and honorable" Chris listened as he picked up a nearby first aid spray "am I boring you?" Kate joked

"Uh, um no not at all" a stunned Chris replied.

"I'm eighteen going on nineteen, I am caring but can have an awful temper and my career life hasn't been very successful so far" she told Leon honestly.

"Hey, pretty girl like you should be very successful" Leon flirted aimlessly as he put the first aid set back in its storage box.

"You mean woman" Keeley said playfully to hide the effect of his compliment.

"I apologize miss, a woman is what you are" he played back and after comforting Ashley they discussed their next step with the others.

Authors note: sorry this is pretty short D: I think im coming down with something as I havea killer headache and feel real hot O_o will update asap ^^ update soon please KATE :P


End file.
